


Unexpected  Souvenir

by jessm78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam seems to have unintentionally learned a lesson from SG-1’s time on board the Odyssey. Missing scenes and tag for Unending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected  Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts off as Daniel/Vala, but things change later on. You may want to turn back if you're a die-hard D/V shipper and hate the idea of Sam/Daniel. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Three months. _It had to be at least that long_ , she kept telling herself. _Three months since the Asgard sacrificed themselves and gave their technology to us. Three months since I created this time dilation field to buy the time we needed to overcome the Ori ships. Almost three months since I first sat here, trying to find a way to take the ship out of phase quickly enough so that the final blast from the Ori ship would pass harmlessly through the Odyssey instead of destroying it._

She sighed. Boy, this was hard. Harder than anything she'd been presented with thus far. Even harder than blowing up a sun.

What had happened over that course of time? Well, she used the Asgard’s matter conversion technology to create a cello, an instrument she'd always wanted to learn to play, out of thin air. General Landry mostly tended to his plants. Cam spent most of his time by himself. As for Daniel ... Sam didn't see much of him around, but he seemed to find ways to keep himself occupied. Vala, on the other hand, was almost insufferable in proclaiming how very bored she was.

Hearing footsteps, she looked up and found the woman in question strutting into the room. Her face, Sam noticed, was painted with a cross between a grin and a smirk.

Fairly normal for Vala. _She's probably back to torment me into doing something fun for a change. Ignoring her like Daniel does will probably do the trick._

“I want to help you,” Vala blurted, coming around to Sam’s side with a little bounce in her step.

That got Sam's attention. “Excuse me?”

Vala shrugged. “I'm quite bored and no one else seems to be up for any fun.”

With a shake of her head, Sam rolled her eyes. This wasn't the time. “Vala, this is hardly 'fun',” she countered, hoping her annoyance wasn’t too evident in her voice. It was strange that the alien woman seemed more ... energetic than usual. Directing her gaze back to Vala, she asked, “What's up?”

“Oh, well,” she began casually, looking away. “Daniel and I just had sex.”

Sam's coughed awkwardly. “What?!”

Vala's only response was a series of coy expressions that had Sam wondering if she was joking as usual. After offering the raven-haired woman a protracted stare, Sam forced herself to recover. “That joke isn't funny anymore. In fact, it was never funny.”

“I'm not joking,” Vala continued in that same light, casual tone.

“Vala -”

“-No, I'm being perfectly serious,” Vala interrupted, more sober this time. “I know you don't believe it, but it happened. We 'did it.' After all this time, Daniel has shown me how he really feels. I just wanted to share this with someone, and seeing as how you are the only other woman on this ship ...”

Sam was still not entirely convinced. “All right, look. I know you're bored. I estimate the amount time we've been here is three months, give or take a day or two. We've all found ways to occupy our time. Why don't you find Cam or Teal'c?”

“Cameron is playing chess with General Landry, and Muscles is doing that meditating thing he's quite fond of,” Vala countered. “You still don't believe me. I'm telling you the truth, Samantha.” She brought herself close to Sam and locked eyes with her. “I'm still not sure how or why it happened, but it did. And...wow!”

Forcing a smile, Sam nodded. “Well, I'm very happy for you, then,” she said, still not quite sure if Vala was playing or not. “Now, if you don't mind, I still have a lot of work to do.”

“All right, if you don't need my help ...” Vala conceded with a sigh.

Sam felt her smile falter and did her best to strengthen it as she shook her head. She turned her attention back to her work, but she could still feel Vala's presence in the room, nearly on top of her. Added to that, the unpleasant voice that was casting doubts about her belief that Vala was joking was eating away at her stomach, forcing her to drop her concentration from her simulations. The only way she could resolve the argument taking place in her mind once and for all was to go and see Daniel.

Quickly getting to her feet, Sam hurried around the console and headed for the ship corridor, Vala's “I thought you had work to do. You’re not leaving because of me, are you?” at her back.

* * *

 

As she made her way through the corridors, Sam shook her head in disbelief. How could she let her silly doubts interrupt her work on something so important? She almost didn't want to admit it, but Vala's statement made certain feelings – ones that Sam thought she'd banished for good – rush forward like a tidal wave. She still wanted to believe it was all Vala’s idea of a joke, or that the 'cabin fever' was making her nuts. Even though she didn't show it much, being cooped up on this ship was eating away at Sam herself.

_Hopefully Daniel can shed some light on this_ , she thought as she walked quickly down the corridors. Before she could reach Daniel’s quarters, someone else interrupted her train of thought.

“Hey, Sam,” Cam greeted. “How's the progress going?”

She didn't have to ask what he was talking about. Barely a day of these last three months had passed without Cam asking how much longer she’d be. With a sigh, she shut her eyes. “It's not going at all. I'm taking a little break right now.”

Cam gave her a sympathetic nod. “Well, don't worry. We know you're gonna get us out of this,” he reassured her, patting her shoulder.

Sam barely managed a smile. “Thanks. Hey, you didn't notice Vala acting a little strange, did you?”

Cam's expression became thoughtful. “Now that you mention it, I saw her coming out of Jackson's quarters not too long ago. She was straightening her blouse and acting more flirty than usual. I didn't think much of it. You know how she always bugs Jackson.” He chuckled good-naturedly.

Forcing a small chuckle herself, Sam could feel the rush in her cheeks as she considered the possibility that Vala wasn't joking. For now, she was still giving them both – Vala and Daniel – the benefit of the doubt. “Have you seen Daniel?”

Cam shrugged. “I haven't seen him all night, not since he went to his quarters.”

Nodding, Sam briefly placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Cam.” She continued down the corridor as Cam walked away in the opposite direction.

She knocked lightly on the door to Daniel’s quarters. Receiving no response, Sam wrinkled her nose, looking down the corridor uncertainly. When her second knock was also met with silence, she tried the handle. It was unlocked. She poked her head into the dark room.

“Daniel? You in here?” she asked quietly.

She heard a small groan and the sound of movement over fabric that urged her to step inside and find her bearings in the dark. Gingerly switching on a small light near the bed, Sam could now make out Daniel's shirtless, sleeping form on the only bed in the room. He'd shifted his position a bit, helping Sam notice his long, bare legs draped over a heap of clothing and sheets.

The sight of a completely nude Daniel – the strong, broad shoulders, well sculpted chest, and the -- oh, my – caused that same unbidden rush of feelings she'd experienced earlier; only now they were joined by arousal. She couldn't remember seeing him naked before; the circumstances surrounding her visitation made it seem awkward. In a flourish, she banished them once more and pulled a blanket over him. He looked so peaceful; Sam didn’t want to wake him. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on her work until she talked to him about Vala.

“Daniel?” she asked softly, nudging his shoulder.

For a moment, nothing. And then ...

“Mm?” he mumbled, slightly wrinkling his nose. Sam couldn't stop her grin at his action. No matter how much Daniel had changed over the years, he still wrinkled his nose upon first waking up. And she still found it cute. _Oh, stop that,_ she chastised herself, looking away for a moment.

“Sam?” she suddenly heard, directing her attention back to the man in bed. He was regarding her with bleary blue eyes that seemed to look beyond her. She smiled again.

“Where's Vala?”

She felt her smile evaporate instantly, replaced with a frown of distress and hurt as she felt a sharp twinge in her stomach. “I don't know,” she managed to say.

She noted Daniel's confused expression as he became more awake and aware, shifting to a sitting position and tightening the blanket around his waist. “So, anything I can help you with?”

Attempting to hide her hurt behind a cool façade, Sam tried a different approach. “Actually, there is something. I saw Vala a little while ago and she told me something interesting.”

“What?”

Sam affected a thoughtful expression. “Oh, that you and she’d had sex,” she replied, her tone humorless.

The four-alarm blush that overtook his fair complexion told her that Vala wasn't joking after all. Despite feeling somewhat ill right now, Sam continued, “And Cam told me he saw Vala coming from this room and straightening her blouse, flirting with him.”

Daniel's expression was dubious. “I'm sorry, I find it a little hard to believe she would tell you that,” he said. “Vala has changed so much. Yes, she can still be annoying and likes to push people's buttons, but it's just playful. She doesn't mean any harm, Sam. Look at how she -”

“-Daniel,” she cut him off sharply, bending down to his level and forcing him to look at her. “It's true, isn't it? You and Vala are sleeping together.” She was trying hard to keep the intense emotions out of her voice and expression.

Daniel's eyes narrowed and his jaw was set. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” He was visibly angry; angry with her. And it hurt more than she could have ever imagined.

“Isn’t it?” Sam tried to ignore the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. “I care about you, Daniel. You're my friend. She was bragging about what she did with you, as if you were her latest conquest. Doesn't that bother you?”

“She doesn't mean any harm,” he repeated belligerently, looking upon her with accusing eyes.

She was locked in his gaze. It was cold and angry, and _new_. He'd never reacted to Sam this way, not even after any bickering between them over the years, the instances of which, unsurprisingly, Sam could count on one hand. Their relationship had been so harmonious, one could very well think of them as soul mates.

_Soul mates don't argue like this_ , she thought, bringing herself back to the present and feeling worse than ever as she finally looked away. Hearing him sigh, she tentatively directed her eyes back to him.

“Sam, I'm sorry. I know you're concerned about me and as your friend, I appreciate that. But, you really don't need to worry about this.” His tone was contrite and lacking an ounce of sincerity.

“Is that all you think of us as, Daniel? Fair weather friends? People who wouldn't give each other the time of day if it weren't for the fact they work together?” she asked, unable to keep the pain from her voice.

“Whoa, Sam, you know it's not like that,” he corrected her, almost sounding hurt himself. “We've been through a lot over the years, and through it all we've managed to stay friends. I'd think that means something important.”

Not expecting his hand on her shoulder, she flinched slightly. “Then what made you choose Vala?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sam winced inwardly.

There was that wrinkle between his brows again; the one that always appeared whenever he was confused about something. “What is this really about?” he asked pointedly, straightening and dropping his hand from her shoulder.

Oh, boy. She'd been meaning to tell Daniel how she'd felt about him. She'd put it off indefinitely, a part of her still trying to convince her she was attracted to Jack, and another part worried that Daniel didn't feel the same ... a feeling that increased in magnitude when Vala had become a regular fixture in their lives.

“Sam?”

It was too late now. Daniel had obviously begun a relationship with Vala. Revealing her own feelings for him here and now would just make her feel like an idiot.

But if she didn't tell him, would they continue to eat her up inside? Sam made what, on some level, she knew was a rash decision. “Daniel, I should have told you this earlier. I know it's too late but I have to tell you before I lose what’s left of my sanity. I love you.”

There, it was out. She'd said it now. Surprisingly, his expression remained unchanged.

“I know, Sam. I love you, too. You, Jack, Teal’c, Mitchell... you’re family to me.”

He had misunderstood. It was a small miracle. Sam felt a wave of relief wash over her. Now, she knew Daniel didn’t love her the way she loved him. And she hadn’t made a complete fool out of herself. Until, that is, she heard herself correct his understanding of her confession. “No, Daniel. I don't just love you; I'm _in_ love with you.”

His expression changed to one of surprise, and despite her best efforts, Sam continued speaking. “I have been for quite a long time now. Even when I wasn't totally sure of my feelings, they were always there. I just wasn't in tune enough to recognize it. I should have told you earlier – earlier than this, obviously.” Giving up trying to fight herself, she offered a humorless chuckle. “Now there's nothing I can do about it, and I'm only making myself look foolish, so I'll just go and let you sleep.” The tears were stinging again and she made to rush from the room before she could make the situation even worse.

“Sam, wait,” Daniel called urgently.

Should she heed his voice or just disappear from the room and leave it at that? Something inside her made her turn and do the former.

Daniel was staring at her. He appeared unsure of what to say, but his cerulean eyes seemed to be communicating to her what mere words couldn't. He was sorry. He pitied her for keeping these feelings secret for so long, and perhaps a part of him wished she hadn't. There was also a hint of resignation, that it was too late for them to do anything. He had made a commitment to Vala. Sam and Daniel couldn’t be more than friends, even if he wanted to.

“I'm sorry,” he finally echoed these sentiments aloud.

Staring back at him, she uttered the only words that came to her at this moment. “Me, too.”

And she left his room, never looking back.

* * *

 

Nursing her glass of champagne, Sam gazed at the tableau in front of her. She estimated they'd now been on the ship for close to a year. Back on Earth it was Christmas Eve, or pretty darned close to it. Celebrating the holiday was something they just _had_ to do here, if only to keep up their spirits. It gave them a feeling of normalcy in the midst of a situation that was anything but normal.

Sitting diagonally across from her were Daniel and Vala. Correction: Vala perched on Daniel's lap as if he was Santa Claus. Cam was telling a joke and the two of them were laughing. Good old Cam, trying to make people laugh even though being marooned here was obviously making him crazy inside. Wearing a Santa Claus hat and holding a sprig of mistletoe above them, he gave Sam a chaste kiss. Then he turned and gave another to Vala.

Sam did not miss the fond smile that reached Daniel's eyes as he gazed at Vala and held her closer. The sight made the almost eight-month-old pit in her stomach grow larger.

She tried to quash her moroseness, slapping on a happy face. After all these months, she'd carried off an apparently convincing façade of good spirits in front of her friends. It was all for their sakes, as she didn't want dampen their morale. Underneath it all, though, she knew she couldn't keep this up forever.

Forever. She wondered how long she'd have before the façade would start to crack.

Sam glanced down at her champagne glass in disgust. Sneaking a cursory glance at each of her friends, she strongly felt the absence of the camaraderie they'd shared for so many years. Yes, they were spending pleasant moments like this one together, but they were few and far between; and it just didn't feel the same.

As her eyes settled on Daniel once more, she felt the pangs of sadness grow stronger. She was suddenly reminded of gatherings past and how close they'd been.

She remembered SG-1's celebration after they rescued Daniel from Nem; her and Daniel playing in the park with Cassie; their first Christmas party as a team; even the little party Jack held after they found Daniel on Vis Uban.

The memories of these happy occasions and the closeness she'd felt with Daniel were supposed to make her happy. Instead, they seemed to feed her depression about the current situation.

_I can't keep this up. I need to leave._

Rising from her seat with a distinct lack of grace, she made a quick exit from the mess hall, not caring whether anyone noticed.

She returned to her quarters and sat heavily on the bed, pressing her fingers to her temples. How she wished she could find a way to save the Odyssey from imminent destruction by the Ori.

Imminent. There’s a joke. This was no way to spend an eternity. She missed Cassie, she missed her brother and his family, she missed Generals Hammond and O'Neill...

... But most of all, she missed ...

Not allowing herself to finish that thought, she sighed heavily and searched the room looking for some way to occupy her time. The cello propped up against a chair at the far corner caught her eye. Trance like, she slowly approached it, sat down and began to play. Her fingers moved expertly, the bow sweeping smoothly over the strings, drawing out a haunting melody. The notes were deep and mournful, matching her mood perfectly.

Suddenly, the melody changed and the tune became less melancholy. The richness of the notes seemed to come from deep within her soul. The tune was very familiar to her. She and Daniel had attended a symphony one night early on in their friendship. She'd felt a bit down about what had happened to Jonas Hanson, even though there was no love lost between them, and Daniel had suggested going out to help get her mind off it. She was touched by how much he cared for someone he had met barely months ago and enjoyed the performance, especially that of the cellist.

Had she really remembered it after all these years? The melody was something ingrained in her mind, so familiar she didn't need to question it.

Much like her friendship with Daniel, which, at times, she wished was something more. _Oh, God, not again_. She knew she didn't have a chance with him. Why was she finding it so hard to move on?

Getting deeper into the melody, the familiar notes became more of a heartache than a comfort, causing her vision to blur. She was now reaching the bridge of the song, the part she'd enjoyed the most. She remembered how she'd turned to Daniel, commenting on how talented the woman was. In return, he nodded and offered her a tender smile, seemingly grateful her spirits had been picked up.

Her emotions now reached the highest pinnacle she could bear, and her eyes began to overflow. The tune abruptly ceased as Sam gave into her tears, simply allowing them to fall.

* * *

 

Blinking, Sam gazed at her hands, now showing the signs of age that also covered her face. Her hair had long since grown gray and was now skirting her shoulders. It had been twenty years – twenty years since she got them all into this mess. Twenty years since she first sat trying to find a way to undo it all, to go back to the way things originally were before they left for this mission, before they tried to thwart the Ori ships.

Twenty years since she'd realized how things had changed for Daniel ... and Vala. No, she couldn't go there – again. She tried so hard to force Daniel from her mind and avoid him as much as possible. Seeing him would just be a constant reminder of her pain.

She'd succeeded for the most part. Yes, they'd still have their meals together and she'd sometimes catch the little looks and gestures between him and Vala, but she made a point to ignore it. It wasn't always easy, and she'd still be reminded of the small torch she would always carry for him.

Having just finished another cello solo, silently thanking General Landry for listening to her play – except for Teal'c, she didn't think anyone cared – she decided she'd have a walk around the ship. Her joints fiercely protesting as she rose from the chair, she headed out into the corridor.

Walking past the control room, she did a double take. Daniel was inside, still poring over the Asgard archives. Taking a few steps back, she stood against the door frame, silently watching him work.

_I guess some things don't change after all_ , she thought bitterly. In a way, she envied him, that he could keep this up even though it would eventually be for nothing. Sam, on the other hand ... her low spirits made it impossible for her to continue searching for a solution. In her heart of hearts, she'd do anything to get them out of this, but the way things were now, her motivation had seeped through her fingers.

Before they were stuck here, Daniel had always encouraged her, and sometimes, despite her stubbornness, it was all she needed. But now ...

“Hey,” she forced herself to speak up.

“Hey,” Daniel returned, keeping his attention on the archives.

His warm tone helped her set foot in the room, but she still maintained her distance. “Why do you do it? Knowing everything you learn is going to die with you?”

Still with his back to her, she thought she could hear a faint chuckle. It warmed the edges of her heart, but she let it go no further than that. “I know you guys all think I'm crazy,” he replied, finally stepping back from the archives and nearing her. “But, the truth is ... if I stop, I'll go crazy.” Although her expression remained neutral, Sam smiled inside. Where had she heard that before? “Besides, _you_ haven't given up,” he continued, almost as if looking for approval.

“Yes, I have,” she sighed.

Even amid the lines of age on his face, Sam could tell Daniel was nonplussed by her admission of defeat. “What?”

Sam shrugged. “I mean, what's the point?” She tried hard to keep the bitterness from her voice, but her efforts were wasted. “I've tried, believe me, but it's too hard.”

Daniel still regarded her incredulously. “I can't believe you're saying this. The Sam I know wouldn't give up like that.”

“People change,” Sam told him pointedly.

He bristled. “What do you mean by that?” Failing him an answer, she kept her eyes trained on him. A knowing expression grew on his face and he glowered at her. “Don't go there, Sam. Don't start this again. We've been through it already and-”

With a shake of her head, she cut him off, briefly shutting her eyes. “Daniel, please. I don't want to argue anymore,” she said tiredly. “I know things are different between us, even as friends. There's no point in wishing for it all back if I can't get us out of this mess. Get back our wasted time. I just ... I can't do it. It’s not possible. It can’t be done.”

Daniel's expression suddenly changed, his deep blue eyes clouded with sadness. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, she exhaled deeply.

“Sam, nothing has changed between us.” His voice was soft and comforting. “Even if it had, it doesn't change the fact that I believe in you, just as I always have.”

She shook her head once more. “This was all my fault. I thought we just needed more time to figure out how to escape. I thought I could-” Sam sighed. “Twenty years. I should have thought of the consequences,” she finished quietly.

“You couldn't have known,” he countered gently. “And don't forget that I insisted we stay here and fight the Ori. So you can blame me if you want to.” A little grin played upon his face, and she allowed herself to smile in return. “Sam, don't give up. You'll find a solution. You're brilliant.”

As his eyes pierced hers, Sam allowed a little more of the warmth into her heart, but was still cautious. “Vala said something a long time ago. At this point, it’s the only idea I have left. To reverse time within the field so we’d have the time we need to escape that blast out there. I haven’t managed to figure out how it could happen. And it could take a while for me to figure out how to do it...if it’s even possible.” She studied Daniel’s expression carefully. “Would you be all right with that? I mean, if it meant everything you'd experienced here would be undone?”

She wasn’t sure what she expected his reaction to be. She certainly hadn’t expected him to simply nod. But he did. “Yes. I don't want to be stuck on this ship forever, Sam,” he replied quietly. “Despite all that's happened, I don't want to live out my life here. I don't want to die here. And I don't think anyone else does either, including you. Am I right?”

She felt a little twinge in her chest as he searched her face. Even though things were different now, she knew Daniel would never lie to her. If he truly believed in her, it meant a world of difference. “Yeah,” she barely whispered.

“If it can be done, you can figure it out, Sam. I’m sure of it.”

Before she could respond, Daniel drew closer to her, and she let him take her in his arms, enveloping her in a soft and warm hug. God, this was a feeling she'd been missing for so long. Sam thought he'd be wary of showing her such affection with the possibility of Vala finding them, but Daniel didn't show any signs of hesitancy.

After the briefest of moments, they parted, Daniel regarding her with a smile.

She smiled back at him. An actual, honest to goodness, heartfelt smile. “Thanks, Daniel. I'm going to try getting some sleep now. I'll be back at it early tomorrow. Your faith in me means a lot.”

“I'll never lose faith in you, Sam. You're my best friend,” he said fondly.

Her smile faltered, her heart aching slightly at those last two words. Sam headed for the doorway. She stopped briefly, glancing back at him, only to find his attention already back on the display from the Asgard archives.

* * *

 

Daniel's words had certainly given Sam some food for thought. Did his belief in her outweigh his desire to live out his life with Vala? It wouldn't have seemed possible to her before. Sam knew that Daniel was a very faithful man. If he started a relationship with Vala, he would be completely loyal to her. His insistence that Sam not give up really had her wondering, though. Had he really had deep feelings for Vala all this time, even before they got trapped on this ship? Had isolation played a role in fostering some feelings on his end? If things were different, would he have gotten together with Vala?

She tried not to agonize over it. The important thing was that he believed in her and encouraged her to keep going. At times, her determination wavered, particularly when General Landry was dying. Sam felt totally responsible for his impending death, despite his reassurances to the contrary, and a small bout of depression followed. Teal’c’s support had been immeasurable. And, as she slowly overcame her grief and guilt, once more, Daniel's words invaded her psyche, making her realize she could save the General’s life by finding a way to reverse time within the field.

It had been Cam’s idea to channel the energy from the Ori weapon’s blast to achieve the goal, and Sam had been the one to make the modifications for his idea to work. But she knew that most of the credit went to Daniel for not allowing her to give up. It may have taken thirty years, and it certainly hadn’t been easy, but it was good to know that, despite the fact that Daniel was in a relationship, he still showed Sam that he cared about her.

 This was it. Teal'c had just volunteered to stay old to shut down the Asgard core and sever it from the ship's hyperdrive controls. She had volunteered to do it herself, but once again he had shown how selfless he was, insisting he had many more years to live than her or the others. He'd also proven to her what a good friend he was during these past fifty years. Not only was he there to comfort her when General Landry died, he'd also listened to her regrets concerning her feelings for Daniel, helping to ease her loneliness just a bit.

Either it would work and they'd all go back to where they were before with no memories of all that had happened, or it would fail and they'd all die. As she turned off the time dilation field, she hoped with all her heart it would be the former. Of course, she didn't want to die, and she didn't want her teammates to die. But she also wished for one more chance to reconcile things with Daniel.

The Ori beam penetrated the Odyssey and the ship began to explode around her.

_Please let this work_.

* * *

 

Bending to lace up her boots, Sam sighed. They'd just returned from the first mission after the curious events on the Odyssey, and she was exhausted. It was a fairly basic reconnaissance mission, but it involved scaling some rough terrain to reach the abandoned city. After almost twelve hours, it'd taken its toll on everyone. Even Vala mentioned taking a long nap once they arrived back. _That doesn't sound like a bad idea_ , thought Sam.

She remembered back to before they left through the stargate. Teal'c had helped save them all on the Odyssey and was the only one with memory of their time on board the ship. It had to be killing him, not being able to tell anyone even though the course of events would now be different.

Hearing footsteps echo on the locker room floor, she stiffened. Lifting her gaze, she found Daniel standing before her, regarding her with a bit of surprise.

“Sam ... I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were still in here.”

Grinning, she shook her head. “What do you have to be sorry about? I'm only lacing up my boots.”

Daniel chuckled. “I have bad timing, don't I.”

Her grin faded and she gazed at him seriously, uncertain if he was being sarcastic or actually meant it.

His blush and little cough caused her smile to return. “Sorry. I'd like to hit the showers,” he said, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “But I'll just wait until you're finished.”

As Daniel started to walk away, something triggered inside Sam's brain. A memory, a feeling, or perhaps both.

“Daniel, wait.”

Turning, Daniel regarded her expectantly.

“I ... I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight,” she said hesitantly. “I need to talk to you.”

Daniel sat beside her on the bench. “I'd love to, Sam. But isn't Mitchell planning another team movie night?”

“He'll understand. Besides, I don't think he'll be up to it, let alone anyone else after this mission.” She gave him a lopsided grin.

“Yeah, but it was worth it. The ruins on that planet were incredible; the architecture having a mix of Greek and Gothic influences,” he muttered, almost to himself. She gazed at him curiously and he chuckled. “Sure, Sam, I'd love to. Do you have anything in mind?”

“How about we eat at my place?” she offered. “We could get take out from The Jade Palace if you feel like Chinese.”

“That sounds good.” Daniel glanced at his watch. “It's almost 6:30. I'll get showered and changed, and then I'll meet you back at your place. You can go ahead and order for us.”

“Will do.” Rising from the bench, Sam briefly gazed at him, then patted him on the shoulder and left to get ready.

Almost an hour later, they were seated on Sam's couch as they'd done so many times over the past ten years, partaking of cartons of Chinese food. Knowing exactly what Daniel preferred, Sam had ordered for him and the food arrived shortly after he did.

Their conversation ranged from the highlights of the mission to plain old small talk. Sam knew there was something important that she wanted to tell Daniel, but she was afraid to do so. So she was avoiding it, and she knew she couldn't keep it up.

Fortunately, he saved her the trouble. “So,” he suddenly said, placing an empty lo mein carton on her coffee table, his eyes never leaving hers. “What’s the real reason you wanted to get together tonight?”

Realizing there was no going back, she struggled to get her thoughts in order. For a split second, she almost considered keeping them to herself again. But there was that little nagging voice in her head, reminding her to come clean or she'd pay the price.

Her eyes flew over to Daniel, sitting quietly, patiently waiting for her to begin. She knew it was obvious to him that this was something important. Taking a deep breath, she began, “Okay. Before I tell you, I need to know something.” Her gaze drifting down to her lap, she forced herself to look at him again. “How do you feel about Vala?”

Daniel coughed, nearly spitting out some of his soda. “Wh...what??” He clearly hadn't been expecting this.

“Do you have feelings for her?”

“I ... No, Sam. She's a friend and I care about her as such, but nothing in a romantic sense. Why do you ask?”

“Because I’ve had this secret.” Sam picked up a napkin and started wringing it between her hands. “But if it you have feelings for Vala, I'll just keep it to myself so I don't end up looking like and feeling like an idiot.”

“Sam,” Daniel said, gently taking the napkin from her hands and looking at her seriously. “I don't have romantic feelings for Vala. I couldn't,” he said quietly, his eyes dropping to his lap, “because I have feelings for someone else.”

Sam felt her eyes widen. “Who?” she whispered.

His answer came in the form of a soft smile as he lifted his gaze to meet hers and gently squeezed her hand. Suddenly, she realized this might be easier than she thought.

“Maybe I shouldn't have said anything,” he then said ruefully, ducking his head. “I mean, with your heart belonging to Jack and all -”

“-Daniel,” she interrupted, forcing him to look at her again. “That's not true.” She shook her head, sighing. “After he moved to Washington, I went to visit him and realized it would never work out between General O’Neill and me. It was then that I realized the full extent of my feelings for you. I wanted to tell you, but by that time I was at Area 51 and you were chained to Vala.” Daniel briefly winced, causing her to smile briefly. “I never had the opportunity to tell you after I returned to SG-1. I guess I was always afraid you were carrying a torch for someone else, and after Vala came back ...”

“You thought that maybe it was her,” he finished, touching her shoulder lightly.

Sam nodded, gazing at her lap again. “I guess I was stupid.”

“Sam, don't talk like that,” he admonished gently, cupping her chin and lifting it to meet her eyes. “You're not stupid. You're the most brilliant woman I've ever known. If you want to know stupid, I thought all this time you had feelings for Jack. I'm glad we’ve both cleared the air here.”

She smiled brightly at him. “Daniel Jackson, I am totally, completely, and forever in love with you.”

“And I am in love with you, Samantha Carter.” Daniel slipped an arm around her. “I'm glad you decided not to hold back any longer, because keeping my feelings for you secret was killing me.”

Sam laughed. It was not an act of ridicule, but one of relief. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest.

“What?” Daniel asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“We're both so silly,” she replied. “And now here we are, both having declared our feelings for one another, and I don't know what we're going to do about them.”

Gazing at him, she noticed his eyes take on a mischievous spark. “Oh, I think I know where we can start,” he told her suggestively. Before she could say anything, he lowered his lips to hers, initiating a hot, passionate kiss. Sam felt her soul cry out in ecstasy as Daniel's fingers moved along her neck, caressing her flesh before tangling in her hair. His other hand began undoing the first two buttons of her blouse. At the same time, she was reveling in the feel of his cool skin under her hands and the soft strands of his hair as her fingers weaved their way over his scalp.

Wanting to see a further glimpse of what lay underneath, she undid his shirt buttons, slipping it over his shoulders without breaking their kiss. She ran her hands over his smooth and beautifully sculpted chest. Daniel had managed to get her shirt off and was now almost tentatively toying with her bra straps.

She was about to begin work on his belt when he suddenly broke their connection, pulling back and gazing at her with his beautiful blue eyes. “I love you,” he murmured.

Repeating the declaration, she knew this was real. This was her gift for finally revealing her long-held secret. She leaned into him again, taking him into her arms. Their kiss sent glorious tingles through Sam’s entire body.

“Bed,” he murmured against her lips.

A quick glance revealed the sparkle in Daniel's eyes and the rakish grin on his lips. Sam got up from the sofa, her slow smile apparently urging him to join her. Hands caressing, bodies pulsing, hearts racing, they stumbled their way to the bedroom.

* * *

 

_Three Weeks Later_

Putting the finishing touches on her mission report, Sam hummed happily to herself. Normally, she hated recounting the gruesome details of a mission gone bad, but other thoughts on her mind helped her make lemonade out of the situation.

Added to that, it was a Friday night, and she was due to leave shortly. A few strokes on the keyboard and her laser printer began to hum in the background, spitting out her report. Checking the pages, they were all in order and not an inkblot blemish on any of them. Oh, yeah, life was good. She sat back down at her desk to review the report one more time.

“Colonel Carter,” a voice greeted her from her doorway.

“Hey, Teal'c.” She looked up and smiled, gesturing for him to enter her office.

Slowly making his way up to her desk, Teal'c gazed intently at her, seeming to take special interest in her hands. “I would like to congratulate you and Daniel Jackson on your recent engagement,” he told her, a small, fond smile appearing on his lips.

Feeling the heat rush into her cheeks, Sam uttered a small cough. Neither she nor Daniel had told anyone on base about this yet, although they were planning to soon. “How did you know, Teal'c?”

His smile growing, Teal'c's gaze returned to Sam's left hand. “Is this not the Tau'ri custom for couples who are betrothed?”

Sam briefly acknowledged the ring finger of her left hand, upon which sat a striking diamond and emerald ring. “Um ... yeah,” she finally replied, grinning despite herself.

Returning her gaze to Teal'c, she noted the fondness in his expression. “It pleases me to see you happy.” He paused, gazing at her for a brief moment. “As you are aware, I carry the memories of all we experienced during our time on the Odyssey. I must tell you that you were quite unhappy over that course of time.”

His admission gave Sam pause. “Really? Why?”

Teal'c shook his head. “All I will say is that it involved your relationship with Daniel Jackson.”

His somber tone left her a bit curious, although she knew Teal'c wouldn't tell her or any of them much about that time. Something about what he'd said caused that little memory, feeling, or whatever it was to be activated in her brain once again. “Hey, Teal'c? I know it’s not possible for us to remember anything that happened that whole time we were stranded there, but I can't shake the feeling there's some little ghost of a memory in my head. Some kind of vague feeling of something that happened – almost like a ... unexpected souvenir.”

Teal'c simply quirked a silent eyebrow, prompting her to continue, “It might be just a coincidence, but I think it has something to do with my feelings for Daniel. I wanted to tell him for the longest time how I felt about him, but I was afraid he didn't feel the same way, especially after...” Sam’s voice trailed off, and she sighed. “I’ve wanted to tell him for such a long time, but I just kept putting it off. _Something_ made me finally come out and tell him, open up to him.” She shook her head in slight confusion.

“Indeed,” Teal'c uttered softly, staring intently at her.

Suddenly rising from her chair, Sam quickly made her way around her desk and hugged Teal'c tightly. “Thanks for being there for me,” she mumbled into his chest. When she pulled away, he was giving her his trademark pointed stare again, complete with raised eyebrow. “I mean, over the years we've known each other,” she added automatically.

Teal'c's expression was replaced with a faint smile, and he bowed his head. “You are welcome. Now I must go.”

Sam nodded. “Where are you headed?”

“I must prepare for an evening with Vala Mal Doran.”

Amusement slowly replaced her surprise. “Really? You don't think Ish'ta will object?”

 Teal'c's smile was back. “I do not. And from what he has told me, Colonel Mitchell will not object either. We are merely attending a showing of the new Pirates of the Caribbean film. Various statements have led me to believe that she greatly admires the character portrayed by Johnny Depp.”

Nodding, Sam gave him one last smile as he neared the door. “Have a good night, Teal'c.” Sitting back down, she gazed fondly at her ring once more. Even though she wasn't quite sure what had happened to them stuck in that time dilation field, Teal'c's words and that little nugget of intuition inside her convinced Sam it wasn't all that good, at least as far as she was concerned. It made her ever the more grateful she finally opened up to Daniel.

Before her mind could wander any further, she heard quiet footsteps across the room and felt someone come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Shutting her eyes, she inhaled deeply and took in his scent: an intoxicating combination of coffee and honey almond soap. It was something she'd come to expect, a near constant over the ten years she'd known him. Feeling him kiss her softly on the lips, she tasted coffee and chocolate, maybe a hint of cream as well. This was something she could really get used to.

“Ready to go?” Daniel spoke next to her ear. “I thought we could eat out tonight at Bella Pomodoro.”

Sam sighed melodramatically. “Again?”

He gave her a mock disappointed look, complete with sad puppy dog eyes. In a serious situation, she'd find it endearing. Right now, though, it made her laugh. “Oh, okay,” she relented jokingly and then waggled her eyebrows. “Only if we can have dessert at your place.”

“Hey, would I ever suggest anything different?” he returned suggestively. “And that's soon to be _our_ place.”

Boy, she loved how that sounded. Laughing softly, she relaxed into his embrace as he kissed her again, this time even more tenderly. “I'm just going to change now. I'll meet you topside in a few minutes.” Separating from her, he headed for the door, stopping only to turn back and again utter the words she'd waited so long to hear: “I love you.”

His loving gaze turned her heart into a pile of mush, and she could feel the sting of tears at her eyes. “I love you, too,” she whispered.

Gazing at his retreating form, her smile threatened to split her face in two. Gathering her things, she moved to shut down her computer and lock up her office.

That night, cradled in Daniel's arms, Sam thought back to the events of the past few weeks, especially of her talk with Teal'c earlier that day. No matter what had happened to them over the course of those fifty years on board the Odyssey, the here and now was all that mattered.

And she wasn't about to change it for the world.  


THE END


End file.
